Cincuenta y nueve meses y veintisiete días
by twinotakus
Summary: Por eso, para Hayato aquel día no era diecisiete de octubre, sino era el día veintisiete del mes cincuenta y nueve de su tortura personal. Gokudera!centric. Amigo Invisible para Yaikaya.
1. Chapter 1

Debo decir que este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo ya que estaba destinado al programa de LJ llamado Amigo invisible sin Fronteras, en el que me he divertido muchísimo y os invito a participar el próximo año. Mi víctima ha sido, por suerte, una de mis mejores amigas, **Yaikaya **a la que adoro. Este fic está dedicado a ella y como tal, he añadido varios detalles que sólo ella puede entender, así que no me mandéis al manicomio, que no estoy loca XD En principio este fic era un one-shot pero he decidido dividirlo en tres capítulos porque diez mil palabras no se lo lee nadie de una vez, a excepción de **Hessefan **pero ella es una superwoman así que nada.

Aprovechando ya que estoy aquí, también debo hacer un anuncio: este será mi último fic en mucho tiempo. Os comento, esto escribiendo unos originales para mis amigas, dos al año y me están ocupando mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaba así que creo que no voy a tocar . A lo mejor me animo a hacer algún one-shot pequeñito, pero creo que eso sería todo. Bueno, tampoco se pierde mucho, además he subido tres fics en menos de un mes, tenéis A-chan para dar tomar y regalar.

Y ahora toca las tonterías estas diciendo que no soy Amano, que quien lo crea debería ir al psiquiatra, y que yo no gano nada con esto excepto una sonrisa de mi AI que me llegó al corazón.

También debo decir que este fic no sería nada sin la ayuda de **M-chan, Omore y InkAlchemist **quienes me ayudaron muchísimo al ocuparse de mis errores estúpidos.

Dicho esto, os dejo, que lo disfrutéis.

Un beso.

* * *

Gokudera arrastró los pies por el suelo y apenas atinó en hacerse una coleta antes de entrar en la cocina. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero consiguió coger la cajetilla de cigarrillos del sitio de siempre y encenderse uno con las manos temblorosas. El humo le devolvió poco a poco a la vida. Estaba muy cansado, al borde del agotamiento, no había dormido ni seis horas en esos días por culpa de la última misión de los Vongola. Desde hacía un par de años, los grandes capos estaban desesperados por deshacerse de las antiguas armas, inútiles en el nuevo mundo, y conseguir dinero fácil para comprar las escasas Box Weapons que se estaban traficando en el mercado negro.

Durante esos últimos meses, los Vongola habían estado combatiendo contra _Eros, _una antigua mafia italiana que estaba empeñada en acaparar el mercado con productos más baratos. Y esos productos eran armas. Armas de gran calibre al alcance de cualquiera, el triple de peligrosas si acabaran en manos inexpertas. El Décimo se dispuso a poner cartas en el asunto en cuanto se enteró, hacía cuatro meses.

Primero, le pidió a Giannini que buscara información sobre ellos, después los puso en vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día. Por lo que se veía, eran muy peligrosos, pero sus medidas de seguridad eran pésimas así que Bianchi no tardó en colarse en sus filas. La única dificultad que se pudieron encontrar era que _Eros _no permitía que sus subordinados tuvieran contacto alguno con el exterior. Bianchi tuvo que quedar con Shamal cada dos o tres semanas para revelarle lo que se cocía dentro de la organización y posteriormente él debería reunirse con los Vongola para planear la forma más efectiva de atacar su base.

No hubo muchos problemas, incluso Gokudera (y a pesar de que el Décimo se negó rotundamente) consiguió infiltrarse. Gracias a él pudieron conseguir información muy valiosa como el lugar de venta, las contraseñas que utilizaban para identificarse, cuántas armas podían vender sin ser detectados o quiénes eran los hombres más peligrosos.

Finalmente, consiguieron atacar la base desde dentro gracias a un grave fallo de seguridad que el Décimo aprovechó para entrar sin ser visto. Eso, unido al hecho de que Bianchi, que había conseguido entrar en las cocinas y presentó a los altos mandos una deliciosa y letal compota de manzana, les presentó la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

Lo demás, fue fácil.

Gokudera había echado de menos su casa, su cama, sus libros. La tranquilidad que se respiraba no se podía comparar a la sucia habitación compartida con tres subordinados de _Eros _donde había estado encerrado ese tiempo. Dos meses y medio. Podía sentir el peso de cada día en el pecho.

Suspiró. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, era lo que había estado temiendo durante todo ese tiempo. Fue a la cocina y se plantó frente a la nevera con la mirada ausente y dos bolígrafos en la mano. Frente a él había un par de folios sujetados con imán, inmaculados los cuales en teoría servían para apuntar la compra de la semana.

Aunque, en realidad, estaban destinadas para algo completamente distinto.

Quitó las primeras hojas y se quedó mirando la última, llena de marcas azules y verdes que sólo él comprendía. En cuanto empezó a escribir, sintió cómo la rabia que había estando acumulando empezaba a disiparse y se convertía en una sana resignación con un toque de orgullo.

Lo malo era que en eso se quedaba todo: en una estúpida resignación.

oooooooo

Tenía dieciséis años cuando empezó el Contador en una fría mañana a finales de octubre. No se encontró a Yamamoto en todo el camino, estaría ayudando a su padre a descargar la nueva mercancía o simplemente se habría quedado dormido. En cualquier caso, estuvo caminando al lado del Décimo, charlando animadamente y sin interrupciones de ningún tipo hasta llegar al colegio de Namimori.

Lo bueno de todo esto fue que disfrutó al máximo de sus últimos momentos de tranquilidad con él.

La noche anterior había llovido y Gokudera estaba tan enfrascado en la conversación que metió los zapatos en varios charcos (aunque mejor él que el Décimo), por lo que lo primero que hicieron fue cambiarse de calzado.

En cuanto abrió la taquilla, un sobre de color rojo cayó a sus pies.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el Décimo recogiéndolo.

—Nada, no se preocupe por eso. —Ni se molestó en mirar, era un fastidio que todos los días le dejaran una nueva carta de amor que ya ni leía. Todas eran iguales: «_Eres muy guapo_», «_Has sido muy amable por dejarme los apuntes_», «_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_», «_¿Me tendrías en cuenta?_»

Se agachó para quitarse los zapatos con rapidez y ocultar el rictus de irritación que se estaba formando en su boca. ¿Es que nunca lo iban a dejar en paz?

—Vaya, Gokudera, sí que eres popular. —Le sonrió desde arriba y le tendió la carta— ¿No vas a leerla?

—No —gruñó fastidiado. Poco después, se dio cuenta que no debía hablarle así al Décimo y suavizó el tono—. Las chicas son muy pesadas, no me dejan en paz por mucho que las rechace, así que intento no hacerles caso. Espero que entiendan la indirecta.

Sin motivo aparente, empezó a ponerse nervioso. No quería saber a dónde llevaría toda la conversación, se movía en terreno resbaladizo. Quizá por eso le había estado ocultando al Décimo la existencia de esas cartas diarias.

—Así no vas a conocer a ninguna chica que te guste. —Tsuna usó ese tono que utilizaba para regañar a Lambo y se cruzó de brazos.

—No me interesa.

Suspiró y espero a que se levantara para tenderle la carta de nuevo.

—Léela al menos.

—¿Es una orden?

—¡No! Claro que no es una orden Gokudera, pero yo… quiero verte feliz.

_Y yo sólo soy feliz a su lado._

Aquella idea acudió a su mente si previo aviso. Al principio, con el simple hecho de pensarlo, le cortó la respiración y le aturdió durante un segundo. Intentó recordarse que era completamente normal ser feliz al lado del Décimo. Velar por su seguridad. Seguirle con la mirada a todas partes. Estar intranquilo al no verle cerca. Escuchar y guardar cada palabra de sus labios como si fuera un tesoro. Y también era normal tener esos sueños en los que el Décimo era el protagonista…

Sí, claro, por supuesto.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se quitó la venda que se había forzado a llevar. Era muy duro ver la realidad tal y como era, pero no podía vivir mintiéndose a sí mismo, dándole la espalda lo que sentía y a lo que importaba de verdad.

El Décimo. Eso era lo único que le daba sentido a su vida. Con el simple hecho de ver su sonrisa cada mañana le daban fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Pero jamás podría decírselo. No. No sería una buena mano derecha si incomodaba a su jefe de alguna forma y sabía que no podría vivir en un mundo en el que él lo mirara con lástima o desprecio. Debía callar, sonreír, estar a su lado y fingir que esos sentimientos no existían. Sólo tenía que esperar a encerrarse en su habitación y gritarle a la almohada toda esa frustración que se acumulaba día tras día.

Pero se enfrentaba a un grave problema: Gokudera era humano, y como tal no podría aguantar eternamente sus sentimientos, no podría soportar siempre esa agonía que lo consumía muy despacio como un cigarro en el cenicero. Sabía que algún día explotaría y le diría al Décimo que le amaba tanto que daría su vida por verle esbozar una sonrisa, que no podía conformarse viendo en la distancia cómo hablaba con Kyoko y la hacía reír, que necesitaba estar a su lado cada maldito segundo.

Y sabía que, cuando llegara ese día, su vida llegaría a su final.

oooooooo

Gokudera terminó de dibujar las marcas y las miró detenidamente. Las azules representaban los días; las verdes, los meses. Había decidido no empezar a contar los años, no podría soportarlo. El Contador le servía para conocer los días que llevaba amando al Décimo en silencio. No para autocompadecerse, ni para martirizarse, sino para darse fuerzas. «_Si he podido soportar dos semanas, puedo con otras dos». _Y así, un día y otro, y otro más, una semana, un mes, dos, diez…

Por eso, para Hayato aquel día no era diecisiete de octubre, sino era el día veintisiete del mes cincuenta y nueve de su tortura personal.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia se dio cuenta que faltaban pocos días para cumplir los sesenta meses. _Cinco años, _pensó con amargura. Aquello se merecía una fiesta. Seguramente iría a la tienda más cercana, compraría tres botellas de sake y vería el amanecer borracho como una cuba.

Será un gran día.

Colocó los papeles en su sitio, guardó los bolígrafos y encendió un nuevo cigarrillo. Se preguntó si podría aguantar sesenta meses más. Por supuesto, era una pregunta tonta. Sabía perfectamente que no iba a tener tanta suerte, hasta él tenía su límite. Los primeros meses había tenido la esperanza de que todo aquello fuera uno de esos amores irracionales de adolescente, estos que suelen ser muy intensos al principio pero van apagándose conforme pasan los años y terminaban en el olvido.

Pero no había sido así con el Décimo. ¿Cómo era posible que a cada momento lo necesitara un poco más? Cuando sentía que ya había llegado a su cénit, que ya no podía amar más a una persona, una palabra, una sonrisa o una simple mirada le hacía cambiar completamente de opinión. Con el tiempo había aprendido que el amor podía ser infinito, pero no era así el soportar el peso de sus propios sentimientos. Sabía que, poco a poco, estos iban cogiendo terreno y llegaría un día que serían mucho más fuertes que él.

Gokudera aspiró el humo, lo retuvo un momento en los pulmones y exhaló por la nariz. Aquel bendito humo grisáceo era el único alivio que tenía. Cogió el mando a distancia y encendió el reproductor de música. Los primeros acordes para piano de Chopin inundaron el lugar. Gokudera abandonó cualquier otro pensamiento y se refugió en la música. Echaba de menos ese sonido, la sensación de que estaba creando algo maravilloso con el danzar de sus dedos sobre las teclas, llevaba sin tocar más de dos meses para hacerlo de nuevo pero eso tenía esperar. Lo más urgente que debía hacer era reabastecer la cocina ya que Bianchi no se había molestado en hacerlo por él (por otro lado, habían estado juntos en la base de _Eros _así que poco podía hacer ella).

Saboreó el pitillo entre sus dedos antes apagarlo y empezó a escribir la lista de la compra. No era del todo cierto que el tabaco era su única vía de escape. Chopin también le serenaba en gran medida. Era la única manera que tenía de olvidar el sufrimiento, el dolor, la sensación de quemazón en el pecho que lo agobiaba. La suave armonía chopiniana le hacía recordar los sentimientos cálidos que conllevaban el estar enamorado. Esa sensación de vértigo en el estómago al mirarle, ese escalofrío que sentía cuando por algún casual sus manos se rozaban, esa alegría al verle sano y salvo, ese cariño que le invadía el cuerpo entero cuando tropezaba, caía y se levantaba avergonzado de su propia torpeza.

No existía una sensación mejor que esa.

Finalmente, se levantó y cogió una chaqueta. La noche anterior había acabado muy cansado así que había dormido hasta tarde. Suponía que las tiendas estaban a punto de cerrar, debía darse prisa en comprarlo todo, hacer limpieza y pedir las tres botellas de sake…

Pero no esperaba, que al abrir la puerta, ver al Décimo plantado frente a él.

—Gokudera, menos mal que estás bien. —Tsuna bajó la mano con la que había estado a punto de llamar a la puerta y suspiró aliviado. El día anterior había sido toda una carnicería dentro de la organización de _Eros _y no pudo reencontrarse adecuadamente con su Guardián. Nada más verle, él pidió permiso para ir a su casa a descansar—. Estaba preocupado por ti.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse, Décimo —dijo con la voz más impersonal que pudo poner. Siempre, antes de verle, se preparaba un par de minutos antes para guardar sus sentimientos y no dejar que le traicionasen. En ese momento, estaba tan nervioso que apenas pensaba lo que decía. Incluso había dejado de tutearle, cosa que sólo hacía cuando estaban a solas—. Voy a la tienda a comprar.

—¿No puedes dejarlo para mañana?

—¿Me necesita para algo? —preguntó aún paralizado en la puerta. La parte racional de su cerebro le gritaba que fuera educado y que le dejara pasar, pero estaba demasiado ocupado controlando sus fuertes impulsos de recorrer el paso que les separaban y abrazarle con fuerza. _«No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien. Tenía tanto miedo de que esos cabrones te hubieran hecho algún daño, me habría vuelto loco. ¿Sabes? Ayer me largué nada más verte porque te había echado tanto de menos estos dos meses que no me hubiera podido contener como estoy haciendo ahora. Porque… Décimo… porque yo…»_

Gokudera se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre en la boca.

—Escucha, como hemos estado con todo este lío de _Eros _no hemos podido pasar el día en la playa como todos los años.

—¿A… la playa? —Se preguntó si lo había escuchado bien—. Pero si estamos en otoño.

—No para bañarnos, el agua estará muy fría. Pero este verano no hemos tenido ni un segundo de tranquilidad. Queríamos seguir la tradición, ya sabes, para relajarnos un poco —Sonrió—. ¿Vienes?

Gokudera salió de casa y se ajustó la cazadora con lentitud.

—Por supuesto, Décimo. Con usted iría a cualquier lugar del mundo.

* * *

Si no he revisado esta historia treinta veces, no lo he revisado ninguna y aún así seguro que hay algún fallo u.u


	2. Chapter 2

Fueron muchas las veces las que trató de confesarse. Una veintena, quizá; una treintena, o puede que menos. En todo caso, él solamente recuerda con total nitidez dos de ellas: la primera y la última.

La primera sucedió un par de semanas después de haber empezado el Contador. Había convencido al Décimo para que pisara por primera vez una biblioteca con argumentos como «se está muy tranquilo», «podrás estudiar mucho mejor», «y también consultar todos los libros que quieras» aunque lo único que pretendía era no quedarse mucho tiempo a solas con él porque no sabía hasta qué punto sus impulsos le podían superar.

No era una biblioteca grande, aunque era un lugar donde los universitarios solían ir a estudiar para sus exámenes, por lo que el ambiente se respiraba tenso y cargado. Escogieron una mesa cerca de la ventaba, Gokudera sabía perfectamente que el Décimo, quien se entretenía con una polilla volando, estaría más atento viendo los transeúntes pasar que a la lección de Inglés. Pero conocía a Tsuna y suponíaque se amargaría sin una distracción, así que le explicó el _present perfect simple _como tan buenamente pudo mientras él se esforzaba hasta lo inimaginable para prestar atención (llegó a estar quince minutos concentrado, todo un logro). Lo mejor de todo era que Gokudera empleaba un tono de voz suave y seguro al hablar, y Tsuna tenía que pegarse mucho a él si quería comprender lo que decía. Así disfrutaba interiormente de su presencia.

Tras conseguir que el Décimo comprendiese la forma gramatical, empezaron a hacer los ejercicios y Gokudera gruñó al encontrarse con la palabra _after_. Siempre esa palabra lo confundía,no sabía si era "antes" o "después" así que se levantó y, sin ganas de dejar al Décimo solo mucho tiempo, fue rápidamente hacia las estanterías del fondo.

Pero se quedó paralizado cuando empezó a escuchar unos sonidos que no eran del todo normales. Primero fue un par de susurros. Lógico, en la biblioteca se debía hablar en voz baja. Luego un par de risas poco apropiadas en un ambiente tan serio como aquel. Y por último, lo que realmente le desconcertó, un gemido.

Se quedó sin moverse entre dos estanterías, dudando si mirar o no, pero la curiosidad pudo con él y echó un vistazo. Tal y como había supuesto, había un par de universitarios viviendo un tórrido romance, besándose con ansia desenfrenada y estando completamente ajenos a la realidad. El chico la apretaba contra los libros mientras saboreaba sus labios con avidez; ella, por su parte, renunciaba al sentido común dejando escapar de vez en cuando uno de esos gemidos que tanto le estaban fascinando a Gokudera, quien no podía apartar la mirada de la escena.

El chico intentó meter la mano por encima de la camiseta de ella quien abrió los ojos sorprendida de su descaro, descubriendo así a Gokudera en su escondite. Dio un respingo, se apartó del chico y salió corriendo avergonzada.

—¡Espera, Hiumi! —gritó él, un poco descolocado—. Genial. Estarás contento, mocoso ¿te has divertido con el espectáculo?

Mil respuestas pasaron rápidamente por su mente, cada una más original que la otra, pero parecía que el cable que conectaba su cerebro se hubiera electrocutado de repente y no pudiera decir ni una sola palabra. De hecho, no pudo reaccionar hasta que el muchacho pasó por su lado y salió tras la chica.

En ese momento, dio media vuelta y sus pies le llevaron hasta el lugar donde estaba sentado el Décimo quien le miró asustado.

—Gokudera… ¿estás bien? —preguntó levantándose de la silla y acercándose a su Guardián—. Tienes la cara completamente roja, ¿qué ha pasado?

Tsuna levantó la mano para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre, pero él se apartó de inmediato. Tuvo que mirar al suelo para no toparse con la mirada dolida y angustiada del castaño, pero era necesario alejarse de él. En ese momento, lo único que quería era arrinconarle en la ventana y perderse en esos labios, besarle hasta que gimiera y suplicara por más. Necesitaba tocar a Tsuna, lo necesitaba tanto que _dolía_. Quería meterle las manos por debajo de la camiseta emulando lo que había visto instantes antes, quería notar la suavidad de su piel, sentir cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con urgencia y cómo su corazón latía desbocado al compás del suyo propio.

Asustado por sus propios pensamientos, dio otro paso para atrás, por miedo de ser capaz de hacerle algo mucho peor al Décimo. Nunca había tenido unos pensamientos tan sucios, tan rastreros. Siempre había pensado en su Décimo como un ser intocable, inocente, frágil. Estar enamorado de él era como estar a punto de tocar el cielo y volver a tierra mil veces. Era una vorágine de sensaciones que se comprimían y estallaban al verle, al hablarle, al estar con él. Hasta el momento, todo lo que había deseado era coger su mano y disfrutar durante unos segundos de su calidez.

—Me estoy empezando a encontrar mal, Décimo —se excusó mientras recogía rápidamente sus cosas, todavía incapaz de mirarle a la cara—. Le acompaño a casa y me iré a dormir.

Lo único bueno que sacó de todo ello era que ya sabía hasta dónde quería llegar con Tsuna, ya conocía su límite.

Y, simplemente, ese límite no existía.

oooooooo

Sorprendentemente, a pesar de estar a mitades de octubre, el cielo estaba despejado casi por completo. El sol brillaba con fuerza pero el frío viento venía directamente del Norte y paliaba en gran medida sus efectos. La playa no era de una gran extensión, pero tenía cierta pendiente y un antiguo faro en desuso la adornaba con su imperturbable frialdad. La arena era blanca, fina y cuando la tocabas parecía estar acariciando terciopelo. El mar estaba tranquilo, sereno; sus aguas, de un color azul profundo, brillaban cuando los rayos del sol acariciaban su superficie, pero ni siquiera eso las podía turbar. Únicamente cuando las gaviotas se inclinaban a cazar, se podía observar una pequeña onda en el agua que iba desapareciendo con la siguiente ola.

Pero eso fue antes de que vinieran los Vongola a alterar la paz que se respiraba.

Ryohei fue el primero en llegar. Se quitó la ropa con una velocidad asombrosa y con un grito, se zambulló en el mar.

—¡Está extremadamente fría! —gritó agitando los brazos como un loco y empezó a nadar de un lado al otro para entrar en calor.

«Cualquier otra persona saldría del agua de inmediato», pensó Gokudera poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Cuidado, Décimo, está muy inclinado —le aconsejó ofreciéndole la mano—. No vaya a caerse.

—Gracias, Gokudera —contestó él cogiéndole la mano de inmediato y apretándola con fuerza.

Al sentirla, el italiano disimuló como pudo la sonrisa de felicidad que amenazaba por aparecer en sus labios.

—¡Vamos, venid a nadar! —animó Ryohei desde el agua.

—¡Sólo un loco se metería ahí! —le contestó Gokudera tras ayudar a su jefe a saltar la única roca que había en el camino.

Como si quisiera darle la razón, Yamamoto fue corriendo hasta el agua, quitándose la ropa por el camino y se tiró de cabeza con él.

—Siguen siendo igual que siempre —se quejó Gokudera poniendo mala cara.

Tsuna empezó a reír con buena gana y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Lo sé. Pero es eso lo que _os_ hace especiales.

Soltó su mano y corrió hacia ellos dejando a Hayato sin palabras durante un momento.

—¡Eh, Décimo, que yo sí he madurado! —gritó siguiéndole de cerca.

Almorzaron sushi recién hecho, (cortesía del padre de Yamamoto), y acabaron con las tres tartas que había preparado Bianchi, que por fin había conseguido distinguir la mermelada de frambuesa del veneno para ratas. Había resultado una perfecta cocinera, pero aún debía llevar esas horribles gafas amarillentas para que a Gokudera no le diera dolor de estómago al verla.

Cuando empezaron a jugar a las cartas, Shamal hizo su aparición estelar y se unió a ellos tras acabar su jornada de acoso a la única chica que estaba presente (hazaña que le procuró un buen bofetón en la cara). Gokudera creía que el médico de la familia ya debía haberse acostumbrado a estar con su hermana ya que habían estado trabajando juntos todo este tiempo, pero se equivocaba. Un viejo verde siempre sería un viejo verde.

Yamamoto empezó a contar chistes de beisbolistas famosos, esos que nadie entendía, pero todos empezaron a reír. La verdad era que hacían falta unas cuantas risas después de todo el miedo, de toda la inquietud, de toda la angustia que habían pasado. De todas las personas que habían engañado y matado. Gokudera sabía que quien lo peor lo pasaba era precisamente el Décimo quien, antes de comenzar la batalla, siempre decía _«esto lo hacemos por todas las personas que han asesinado, no por venganza sino para que nunca vuelva a suceder»_ aunque eso no lo hacía menos duro.

Una vez le dijo a Gokudera:

—Yo no estoy aquí para esto. Sólo quiero proteger a mi familia. —Y añadió—. Pero he aprendido que, para volver a los tiempos de Primo, tengo que mancharme las manos de sangre. Así las generaciones futuras no tendrán que pasar por lo mismo.

Así que ahí seguía, al pie del cañón, horrorizándose por la desgracia ajena y tomándose la justicia por su mano cuando ya no quedaban más opciones, haciendo de tripas corazón cada vez que sesgaba una vida y fingiendo que aquello no lo alteraba ni lo más mínimo aunque lo estuviera matando por dentro.

Y Gokudera sabía todo aquello porque era al único a quien se lo contaba. Cuando veía la puerta de su despacho cerrada, sabía que o se estaba reuniendo a solas con un alto mando de la mafia (cosa que no solía ocurrir), o tenía una de sus crisis de identidad. Se le partía el corazón cada vez que le veía sentado en su sofá rojo con la mirada triste. Parecía tan indefenso, como si le fallasen las fuerzas al hablar, como si le costara respirar.

—No puedo más, no quiero más, no estoy hecho para esto, no va a terminar nunca, nunca, nunca… —Escondía su rostro en las manos y se mordía los labios con fuerza para que no supiera que no tenía la fortaleza necesaria para tragarse dos o tres lágrimas. Se encontraba tan abatido. Desesperado. Angustiado. Gokudera no podía hacer otra cosa que atreverse a abrazarle y susurrarle palabras de ánimo hasta que se calmaba y volvía a ser el Décimo de siempre.

—¡Dino! —dijo Tsuna levantándose rápidamente de la arena para correr a su encuentro—. ¿Cuándo has llegado? No te esperábamos hasta mañana.

Gokudera se giró para ver al capo aparecer de la nada vestido de manera informal y saludar afectuosamente a su hermanito pequeño. Al menos sólo iba acompañado de Romario, la presencia de Hibari le habría arruinado el día.

—Kyoya quería volver cuanto antes —le explicó tras una de sus cálidas sonrisas—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

—Claro, ¿vamos a mi despacho?

—No quiero fastidiarte tu día libre, sentémonos aquí.

Hayato hizo ademán de levantarse y acercarse a ellos, pero Tsuna negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo, acatando la orden de inmediato. Cogió la cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió uno con parsimonia.

—No deberías fumar tanto —le aconsejó Shamal poniéndose a su lado.

—¿A ti qué coño te importa si fumo o no, viejo?

—Vaya, fumas en exceso y estás más irritado de lo normal. Si fueras una chica, te haría un chequeo para ver si estás enfermo.

—Estoy perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu interés —gruñó con sarcasmo.

El silencio se prolongó entre ellos mucho más de lo necesario.

—Deberías decírselo —murmuró Shamal jugando con la arena.

—¿El qué? ¿A quién?

—A Tsuna —dijo con una mirada _muy_ elocuente.

Por un momento, Gokudera no sabía a qué se refería, pero la sonrisa maliciosa que dibujó en su rostro instantes después confirmó sus sospechas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Creo que sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir con eso —Shamal carraspeó y miró el cielo de manera despreocupada—. Entiendo cómo te sientes, los adolescentes sois muy pasionales y no podéis esconder vuestros sentimientos mucho tiempo. Y menos a mí que soy todo un maestro en…

Pero Gokudera no le dejó acabar. Se levantó de un salto, miró a Shamal con los ojos furiosos y le señaló de manera amenazadora.

—No. Tú no sabes nada de esto, ¿me entiendes? No sabes lo que es… esto. Nunca has podido sentir algo así por nadie, es imposible. Así que cierra la puta boca o te mataré con mis propias manos y ni siquiera tus malditos mosquitos podrán salvarte.

Shamal observó cómo su antiguo alumno se alejaba frenético y se cruzaba con su hermana quien se apartó de inmediato al ver a Hayato tan enfadado. Al verle desaparecer, se llevó la mano a la nuca y se quitó las gafas de esquiar.

Durante un segundo, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Shamal esbozó una sonrisa. Bianchi dio media vuelta y fue a jugar con los chicos a las cartas. Finalmente, suspiró resignado.

—Puede que el muchacho tenga razón —susurró para sí pasándose las manos por la barba mal cortada—. Puede que no sepa lo que es eso del amor.


	3. Chapter 3

Gokudera no podía recordar la fecha exacta de la última vez que quiso acercarse al Décimo con intenciones deshonestas. Sabía que hacía un calor de mil demonios y se preguntaba cómo podían estar a más de treinta grados si apenas eran principios de julio, también se acordaba que estuvo todo el día de buen humor porque había estado a solas con el Décimo prácticamente desde la mañana y por eso consiguió sobrellevar un día horrible en el trabajo. Aún así, estaba deseando llegar a casa para tomarse una ducha, intentar comer algo y dejar que el sueño lo venciera en el sofá como casi todas las noches.

De todas formas, aquello no era lo importante. Lo único que preserva vívidamente en su memoria fue que estuvo a milímetros de confesarse al Décimo.

_A milímetros. _Literalmente.

Con paso ligero, recorrió los pasillos de la guarida de los Vongola para avisar al Décimo que la reunión sobre quién acompañaría a Bianchi a la misión, se retrasaría hasta el día siguiente, pero se encontró la con la puerta cerrada. Gokudera se sorprendió. No era posible que el Décimo tuviera una de sus escasas crisis. Aquel día había ido al trabajo casi con buen humor, comentando lo que le había sucedido al llevar a la vaca estúpida al colegio y había pasado la tarde hablando por teléfono con Yamamoto, tomando nota de toda la información que le pareció útil, y aconsejándole sobre los miembros más peligrosos de la banda. Incluso había soltado un par de carcajadas mientras tanto.

La alarma que tenía instalada en el cerebro que le avisaba cuándo algo iba mal con el Décimo, se activó de inmediato. Estaban dando los primeros pasos para derrocar a los miembros de _Eros, _quienes en teoría no debían ser muy peligrosos, pero siempre podía haber excepciones. Era posible que hubieran descubierto a Bianchi infiltrada entre sus tropas, que un par de matones encontraran la guarida y estuvieran torturando al Décimo en ese preciso momento.

Un golpe sordo hizo que se pusiera en guardia. Furioso, cogió cinco bombas, las encendió y con la otra mano giró el pomo con la firme intención de hacer que los captores probaran el sabor de la pólvora antes de morir. Se quedó paralizado en el dintel de la puerta cuando comprobó que el Décimo estaba solo. Miró alrededor, y cuando se aseguró de que no corría ningún peligro, apagó las mechas para observar más atentamente a su jefe. Éste no se había inmutado al verle entrar tan de repente. Simplemente estaba sentado en su sofá rojo, con el portátil en el regazo y un vaso pequeño lleno de alcohol en la mano. Se dio cuenta que tenía la botella de limoncello que le había regalado Dino por su decimoctavo cumpleaños, medio vacía en el suelo y empezó a preocuparse. Tsuna no estaba acostumbrado a beber y mucho menos tan rápido.

—¡Décimo! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó dando un paso hacia él.

Tsuna asintió, absorto con la pantalla de su ordenador. Bebió el contenido de su vaso y Gokudera pudo observar claramente cómo el líquido dorado desaparecía por su boca.

—No deberías beber tanto, no estás acostumbrado —le aconsejó intranquilo al ver un pequeño temblequeo en su mano al dejar el vaso en la mesita de enfrente.

—Gokudera, por favor, hoy… cállate.

Aunque aquello le sentó como una patada en el estómago, intentó reponerse lo más rápido que pudo e hizo una leve inclinación.

—En seguida, Décimo. Lamento haberle molestado, buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta tras sí y encendió un nuevo cigarrillo, apoyándose en la pared. No pensaba dejarle solo en ese estado, de modo que decidió montar guardia hasta el amanecer. _Cállate, _había dicho. Y eso haría. Cerraría la boca hasta nueva orden sin importar lo que ocurriese. Era su jefe y él sólo un subordinado, nada más. No tenía ningún derecho a darle ningún consejo, a pesar de toda la familiaridad con que le había tratado esos últimos años. Durante ese tiempo casi había podido sentirse a su altura, casi había podido considerarse merecedor del título de ser su mano derecha, casi había podido creerse digno de ser su amigo, de su confianza, de algo parecido a su cariño.

Casi.

_Menudo idiota._

Tsuna abrió la puerta tambaleándose y le dedicó una mirada muy vidriosa.

—Lo siento mucho, Gokudera, no debería haberte dicho eso.

Él, por su parte, siguió fumando su pitillo, y guardó el mechero en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Muy, muy lentamente.

—¿Goku…? Oh, por favor, deja de pensar que cada palabra que digo es una maldita orden —gruñó y se agarró con fuerza al marco de la puerta—. Puedes hablar.

—Muchas gracias, Décimo —respondió él con aridez.

—Vamos, déjate de niñerías y ven a tomarte un trago conmigo, ¿te parece bien?

—No debería beber en horas de servicio.

—No eres un jodido policía, Gokudera. —El italiano se dio cuenta con ligera sorpresa que las palabrotas que salían por la boca de su Décimo se multiplicaban por cada gramo de alcohol en sangre—. ¿Querrías acompañarme, por favor?

—Encantado. —Cuanto más cerca estuviera del Décimo, más fácil sería protegerle.

Hayato agarró el vaso que Tsuna le ofrecía y se sirvió un poco de limoncello. Curiosamente, no sabía a limón, el gusto a alcohol era tan fuerte que no dejaba saborear nada más aunque sí que le pareció paladear algo parecido a un cítrico mientras el líquido bajaba por la garganta.

—Kyoko me ha mandado un correo —dijo dejándose caer a su lado—. Dice que volverá de América la semana que viene y que está deseando vernos a todos.

—Eso está bien —comentó Gokudera secamente tras otro trago. No le gustaba el tema de Kyoko, le hacía pensar en aquella maldita adolescencia que había tenido que pasar escuchando a su Décimo suspirar como una colegiala. Menos mal que esos tiempos ya pasaron, habían intentado salir juntos un par de meses, pero a ella le había surgido la oportunidad de ir a América a estudiar y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de subir al avión. Incluso el Décimo le incitó a hacerlo.

—Ya… —Tsuna suspiró y se echó más alcohol en el vaso sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento la pantalla—. ¿Quieres más?

—No, gracias. —Se sentía un poco incómodo por esa situación. E incluso podría decirse que un poco molesto. Estaba claro que el Décimo estaba confuso por el regreso del amor de su adolescencia, quizá no la hubiera olvidado, quizá quisiera volver con ella—. ¿Me permites una pregunta indiscreta, Décimo?

Tsuna asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Usted… tú… ¿la sigues amando? —Maldito _limoncello_, sólo había tomado un sorbo de ese líquido infernal y ya no hacía más que soltar tonterías.

Obviedades, mejor dicho.

—Kyoko es una buena amiga, Gokudera —le explicó con un tono taciturno. Parecía muy cansado—. No tengo ninguna intención en volver con ella. Lo nuestro ni siquiera funcionó el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos… creo que fue por lo distintos que eran nuestros mundos. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, soy un mafioso y ella…

—A ella sólo le interesan los pasteles y los lacitos color rosa —completó su Guardián con una sonrisa. Sabía que era un mezquino por sentirse feliz al escucharle decir eso, pero no lo podía evitar.

Tsuna ahogó una triste risotada.

—Supongo que sólo quiero protegerla de todo esto, será lo mejor para todos. No hubiera podido funcionar —sentenció Tsuna. Intentó coger la botella, pero con un movimiento rápido Gokudera la apartó de su alcance. Aunque gruñó por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco pero aceptó el mudo mandato y echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Muchas veces me pregunto qué habría hecho si no fuera «el Décimo», si mi futuro no hubiera estado decidido.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho?

—No lo sé —admitió en voz baja—. Me gusta mucho el manga, a lo mejor me habría animado a dibujar alguno.

Los dos empezaron a reír con ganas. Ambos sabían que no tenía ningún talento oculto relacionado con el dibujo.

—Sin embargo —continuó Tsuna con los ojos cerrados—, tú haces que toda esta mierda merezca la pena de alguna forma. Me das fuerzas. Me… haces sentir… feliz…

En ese momento, a Gokudera se le paralizó el corazón en el pecho, la boca se le secó de repente y empezó a preguntarse una y otra vez qué podía significar aquellas palabras. Se giró instintivamente hacia el Décimo, pensando cualquier cosa menos que lo decía en serio, y se encontró que se había quedado dormido.

Suspiró. Habían sido tonterías de borracho, sin duda. Era una de esas muchas veces en las que Tsuna no era consciente de que sus palabras podían malinterpretarse como cuando decía «_Gracias por seguir a mi lado, Gokudera_» o «_No podría seguir con esto si tú no estuvieras conmigo_» o cualquier frase parecida que suscite a la confusión. Lo consideraba un amigo. Un amigo fiel y extrañamente importante para él. Pero eso no significaba nada más.

Gokudera cogió sin ganas la botella y vació su vaso tres veces para intentar olvidar las crueles palabras de su Décimo. Éste, como para cerciorarse de que sufriera el máximo daño posible, resbaló por el respaldo del sofá hasta quedar apoyado en su hombro. Gokudera intentó no mirar su expresión pacífica y serena mientras dormía. De verdad que lo intentó. Pero la tentación pudo con él y acabó observando su boca que se abría ligeramente, las aletas de su nariz que se abrían con delicadeza al inspirar profundamente, y no pudo evitar pensar que no había nadie más perfecto en todo el mundo.

Y así, sin saber cómo, se encontró respirando el mismo aire que él, tan cerca que casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, de sus labios... Por supuesto, se apartó inmediatamente y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado mientras intentaba controlarse. Aquello era muy malo, no sólo estaba perdiendo el control de sus pensamientos, también de sus acciones. Sabía que había estado al borde del precipicio desde hacía unos meses pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no le importaba saltar al vacío y despeñarse contra el suelo con tal de tener al Décimo aunque fueran unos segundos.

—Espero que conozcas algún remedio para la resaca —murmuró Tsuna entre sueños.

Dejó al Décimo durmiendo en el sofá y se dispuso a marcharse de ahí con largas zancadas, no sin antes asegurarse que todas las medidas de seguridad funcionaban correctamente y que no había ningún enemigo alrededor.

Al día siguiente, y sin consentimiento expreso de su Jefe, se unió a _Eros._

Supuso que separarse durante unos meses de él le vendría bien para recuperar la cordura y renovaría su resistencia a decir nada que hiciera sufrir al Décimo.

Por supuesto, se equivocó.

oooooooo

Gokudera sufría una terrible dicotomía. Se dio cuenta que debía largarse de allí inmediatamente para intentar ordenar un poco sus confusos pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo no podía alejarse demasiado si quería proteger al Décimo en un momento dado. Al final, se vio forzado a abrir con mil mañas la puerta que daba acceso al faro y subiendo los escalones de madera hasta llegar a lo más alto. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, después de tantos años cerrado, el lugar no era frío y oscuro ya que unos pocos rayos de sol conseguían entrar por unas pequeñas ventanas dispuestas a lo largo de la escalera. De todas formas, lo que sí era asombroso era el absoluto silencio. Allí no llegaba el sonido de las olas, ni de las risas, ni siquiera el graznido de las gaviotas; sólo podía oír el crujido de sus pasos al subir y su propia respiración.

Llegó a arriba sofocado, sin aliento y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Pensó que el entrenamiento al que se sometía no debía servirle de mucho si se agotaba con unos cuantos escalones. Abrió una última puerta que daba acceso a la única estancia posible y se vio arrastrado por una corriente de aire que lo empujó hacia atrás y le obligó a entrecerrar los ojos. Con dificultad, entró, cerró la puerta y parpadeó repetidamente para quitarse las lágrimas que habían llegado junto con los molestos granos de arena.

Paseó la mirada por el lugar, como había supuesto se encontraba en una estancia circular más bien pequeña, con una gran campana de cristal vacía en el centro que en otro tiempo había albergado la luz que guiaban a los barcos a buen puerto. La rodeó hasta llegar a un gran ventanal por el que se veía el mar un poco enturbiado y el cielo sobre él. Una pequeña barandilla que le llegaba por la cadera era lo único que le impedía caer al vacío, así que apoyó las manos y probó su resistencia. Sonrió, aquel era un buen lugar para pensar muy detenidamente lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

Y era que Shamal lo sabía.

Estúpido viejo, si estuviera más atento a sus asuntos y mucho menos a lo que no le interesaba, no estaría en ese aprieto. En realidad, no le importara lo más mínimo lo que pensaba ese viejo pervertido, de hecho, no le molestaba que lo supiera si no abría la boca. Lo malo de todo eso era que no había estado ocultando sus sentimientos tan bien como había creído. Si Shamal lo había notado, el Décimo no tardaría en darse cuenta que pasaba algo muy malo con su Guardián, haría preguntas, le tendría vigilado y no pararía hasta conocer la verdad.

Y eso acabaría con Gokudera.

Maldita sea. No debía dejar que el Décimo lo supiera, eso arruinaría su relación con él. Su corta estancia en _Eros _lo había destrozado más de lo que nunca admitiría. Estaba tan lejos de Tsuna, lejos de protegerle, de escucharle, de sus sonrisas, de su voz, de su presencia… más de una vez se había planteado salir a hurtadillas para comprobar que el Décimo estaba bien. Había sido una tortura estar lejos de él pero sabía que no podía quedarse en Japón mucho más tiempo. Quizá debía desaparecer un tiempo y odiaba la idea de separarse de él aunque fuera lo mejor para ambos. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía opción. Podría volver a Italia en cualquier momento, o quizá debía elegir un lugar al que nunca le buscarían para pedirle explicaciones, como España o Alemania. ¿En Suiza se hablaba italiano, no? También podría ir allí, o a Austria, Hungría, Polonia, Lituania, Francia… o puede que mucho más lejos. Canadá. Sí, nadie le encontraría nunca en Canadá.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se encontró con otro pitillo entre los dedos. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo se había encendido uno. Era posible Shamal tuviera razón, a lo mejor estaba fumando en exceso. Demasiado estrés, supuso. Eso de ocultar sus sentimientos a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo le estaba pasando factura de una manera rápida, dolorosa y autodestructiva.

Enfadado consigo mismo, apagó el cigarrillo, se ajustó la coleta que milagrosamente había conseguido sobrevivir toda la mañana bien amarrada a su cabello y empezó a planificar su falsa desaparición. Seguramente necesitaría dos semanas en marcharse porque debía empezar a empaquetar las cosas sin que nadie se diera cuenta que había algo raro, también necesitaría hablar con la casera para explicarle que se marchaba, pagarle lo estipulado y pedirle que guardara el secreto lo mejor posible (por todos es sabido que esa mujer era una auténtica cotilla). También necesitaría un tiempo para elegir al hombre más confiable para ocuparse de la seguridad del Décimo. Tras descartar a Basil y a Fuuta, pensó que Lanchia (a quienes todos llamaban _«Paquito» _por una misteriosa razón) era apropiado para el puesto. Eso sí, Gokudera nunca dejaría de ser su mano derecha. Eso jamás.

Su mente le arrastró hasta el momento que el Décimo accedió a considerarle su mano derecha. Lo curioso fue que no hubo una gran ceremonia para el nombramiento ni una fiesta después, todo ocurrió tras una de las discusiones más descomunales con Tsuna después de decirle que ya se había alistado en _Eros. _Él se negó en redondo aceptar que fuera Gokudera quien arriesgara su vida e intentó convencerlo de que sería más útil quedándose a su lado planeando los ataques, incluso llegó al extremo de darle la orden para que se quedara ahí. Nada. No fue capaz de convencerle. Al final, se sentó en la silla de su despacho admitiendo su derrota. Hayato estaba a punto de salir de su despacho a recoger sus pertenencias cuando oyó un susurro de su Décimo.

_—Entonces… si tú te vas… ¿quién va a ser mi mano derecha?_

Él giró el pomo de la puerta, se dio la vuelta y le ofreció una enorme sonrisa.

_—Yo, por supuesto._

Una nueva corriente de aire le puso en alerta de nuevo, se giró para ver quién había abierto la puerta y vio a través de la campana una figura muy menuda desaparecer debido la fuerza del viento. Corrió hacia él y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, cerrando la puerta mientras Tsuna recuperaba el aliento.

—Décimo, ¿qué hace aquí?

Tsuna tosió un par de veces y respiró profundamente.

—Me he preocupado al ver que te ibas tan enfadado.

—¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?

—Vi que salía humo desde lo alto del faro. Tendría que ser alguno de tus cigarrillos.

Gokudera se maldijo. Estúpido tabaco que lo había delatado, mañana mismo dejaba de fumar.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Tsuna inocentemente.

—Nada, no se preocupe. —Ahí estaba el Décimo haciendo las preguntas que tanto temía. Los planes que estaba haciendo para dentro de dos semanas, se precipitaron de inmediato. Debía largarse de Namimori cuanto antes—. ¿Qué quería Dino?

Tsuna puso una expresión de fastidio y empezó a pasear por la estancia despreocupadamente.

—Los miembros de _Eros _en Italia se han rendido. Quieren formar una alianza con nosotros.

Gokudera asintió acompañándole. Sabía qué era lo que le incomodaba, las familias de las víctimas que tanto habían confiado en ellos para erradicar esa plaga, se verían traicionadas al ver que sus enemigos se unían a ellos, pero también sabía que Tsuna no tenía otra opción. No quería volver a enfrentarse a la pesadilla que todos habían vivido.

—¿Aceptarás?

—Por supuesto —afirmó llegando al ventanal y apoyándose en la barandilla como había hecho su Guardián momentos antes—. Pero con nuestras propias condiciones.

Gokudera sonrió. Ese era el Décimo que conocía: transigente pero justo. Tolerante con sus enemigos, amable con sus amigos. Jamás repartía venganza, él impartía justicia. La única persona a la que confiaría su vida si fuera necesario, porque sabía que estaba en muy buenas manos.

Y, sabiendo eso, ¿cómo no podía sentir nada por él?

—Y… dime, Guardián —Tsuna sonrió señalando unas nubes oscuras que se estaban acercando con lentitud—. ¿Qué opinas, habrá tormenta?

Gokudera sonrió de nuevo situándose a su lado y fingiendo que lo pensaba con detenimiento.

—En realidad… no, no debería haber tormenta. La Tormenta jamás será digna de tapar el Cielo.

El corazón de Gokudera dio un salto al encontrarse la expresión sorprendida y algo sonrojada del Décimo. Debía aprovechar esos momentos, eran los últimos que podría disfrutar con él.

—Pues yo… —Tsuna carraspeó y recuperó la compostura lo mejor que pudo—. Yo creo que… no, estoy seguro que el Cielo no sería nada sin la Tormenta.

Y así fue turno de Gokudera de quedarse sin habla. Otra vez pasaba lo mismo, Tsuna decía las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, no tenía ni idea de lo que le provocaba escuchar esas palabras. No tenía ni idea de las ganas que tenía de tocarle, de abrazarle… joder, sería tan fácil acercarse y sentir su calor por última vez y decirle… decirle…

Hayato apartó la mirada, furioso consigo mismo, furioso con sus sentimientos, furioso con la situación y furioso… sí, también con Tsuna, que parecía no comprender lo mucho que le estaba costando no decir esas palabras que le estaban quemando la garganta, ansiosas por salir.

—Décimo… —intentó tranquilizarse respirando un par de veces y agarrando con fuerza la barandilla—. No me diga eso, se lo suplico. Porque si no, yo…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tsuna desconcertado.

«Sí, eso. ¿Qué le dirías? ¿Que tu lealtad se basa en una maldita mentira? ¿Que le has traicionado de mil maneras al pensar en él _de esa forma_?¿Que lo único en lo que piensas ahora mismo es en arrinconarle en la pared y besarle hasta destrozar su confianza, su amistad?»

«¿Es eso lo que quieres, Hayato?»

—Por favor, dime qué te ocurre —suplicó Tsuna.

—Nada, Décimo —masculló casi sin voz.

—_¿Nada? _Eso es lo que respondes siempre, que no te pasa absolutamente nada. Y yo sé que hay _algo_, Gokudera. Hay algo que te preocupa desde hace mucho tiempo ¿por qué si no te vas de la Guarida sin avisar a nadie? ¿Por qué si no, ya no comemos juntos, ni tenemos esas largas charlas hasta la madrugada donde nos contábamos todo lo que nos molestaba? ¿Por qué si no, ya no me hablas si no es para tratar asuntos de la familia? ¿Y por qué si no ya ni me miras siquiera cuando te estoy hablando?

Sabía que era cierto. Cada palabra que había dicho era verdad. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? ¿Soportar más dolor de lo necesario al sincerarse con Tsuna sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad? ¿Verse obligado a arruinar su carrera en la mafia y, lo que era mucho más importante, perder lo más valioso para él: su amistad con el Décimo?

—Por favor —Tsuna le cogió la cara y le obligó a mirarlo directamente. Gokudera se quedó sin respiración cuando sintió que esa mirada ámbar lo atravesaba de lado a lado—. Dímelo.

Gokudera apretó los dientes y aguantó el golpe tan buenamente como pudo.

—No me ocurre nada —susurró despacio y teniendo mucho cuidado para que no le temblara la voz.

Tsuna, con la mirada vacía, le soltó casi sin fuerzas. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se giró hacia el mar con el semblante triste y abatido.

—_Nada._ Otra vez esa palabra.

Y aquello pudo con Gokudera. Sí, podía soportar en silencio su propio tormento, podía soportar que esos sentimientos se multiplicasen cada día, cada segundo; podía soportar tener que beber hasta perder la conciencia cada noche para poder descansar sin tener que ver a Tsuna en todos y cada uno de sus estúpidos sueños.

Pero lo que no podía soportar ver a Tsuna sufriendo por su culpa. Decepcionarle no estaba en sus planes y mucho menos el verle triste o dolido o desolado_. _Eso era mucho más de lo que podía aguantar.

Gokudera entonces se vio a sí mismo situándose a su espalda, muy, muy cerca de él. Puso sus manos cerca de las del Décimo para impedir que se girara porque sabía que si le miraba, no podría continuar. Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, se dio cuenta que la fragancia a naranjas de Tsuna estaba siendo parcialmente camuflada por la sal marina que se había pegado a su piel.

Y lo supo. _Era ahora o nunca_.

—Lo que me ocurre… lo que me pasa, Décimo… es que… es que yo… yo siento ciertas cosas. No cosas malas, bueno sí, sí son malas —se calló dándose cuenta que ni siquiera tenía claro qué decirle y decidió empezar por el principio—. Mi vida siempre se ha basado en hacerte feliz, aunque eso seguro que lo sabes mucho mejor que yo, ¿verdad? Es lo que he hecho durante estos años y así he aprendido a conocerte mejor, a ver lo… maravilloso y extraordinario que eres, capaz de dejarlo todo por tus amigos, por defendernos, por que seamos una familia unida. Pero así me he dado cuenta que no puedo seguir estando contigo. Porque, maldita sea, te necesito. Te necesito más de lo que he necesitado nada en toda mi vida y eso me aterra. Ya no tengo control de mis emociones o de mis sentimientos, no tengo control sobre nada si tú estás cerca. Tengo que retenerme para no abrazarte, no decirte que te amo y que mi vida no tiene sentido si tú no me besas. Y eso es lo que me está ocurriendo desde hace cincuenta y nueve meses y veintisiete días.

_Mierda._

Ya no había arreglo, no había vuelta a atrás. Se había acabado todo.

Gokudera se alejó del Décimo sabiendo que ya no tenía nada que hacer con él. Había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Un paso, otro paso… ya nunca más lo volvería a ver. Otro paso y otro… ¿había merecido la pena? No lo sabía. Un paso más… al menos así Tsuna ya sabía qué clase de persona era y le alejaría de su vida de una vez por todas. No merecía tener a alguien tan ruin como mano derecha. Otro más…

El Décimo salió corriendo y le sujetó fuertemente por la manga de la chaqueta.

—No te vayas —susurró con la voz queda—. Quédate conmigo.

Porque en ese momento, Tsuna había decidido dejar de fingir, dejar de engañarse a sí mismo y dejar de pensar que lo que sentía por su Guardián no era nada serio.

Había estado pensando que la razón por la que Gokudera estaba comportándose de un modo tan extraño era porque había otra persona en su vida. Había estado pasando un año muriéndose de celos creyendo que lo estaba perdiendo pero siendo _demasiado cobarde _como para pedirle explicaciones. Lo hubiera dado todo por tener el coraje suficiente para gritarle que era incapaz pasar un día sin él, que suspiraba quedamente cuando le veía sonreír, que sentía un intenso escalofrío cuando Gokudera se animaba a acariciarle el pelo en un gesto de camarería pero que escondía un inmenso cariño, y que... le amaba. Él era su ancla que lo ataba a la familia, que le animaba a seguir haciendo lo correcto y le ayudaba a seguir hacia delante.

Sin Gokudera, Tsuna no hubiera conseguido ser el Décimo que era.

Y así, sin más pegó con furia sus labios con los de él, sin saber qué más hacer. Sólo sabía que necesitaba agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él todos estos años, agradecerle también haberle que hubiera sido mucho más valiente que él mismo para abrirle su alma sin remordimientos.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como el mundo exterior se desvanecía rápidamente. Suspiró cuando Gokudera le abrazó, dejando distancia cero entre ellos, correspondiéndole con esa pasión característica de su sangre italiana. Y ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo que había valido la pena esperar. El estar los dos juntos sin que tuvieran que avergonzarse, mostrándose por fin tal y como eran, exponiendo a flor de piel sus sentimientos sin miedo a represalias futuras. Sí, habían esperado mucho tiempo para conseguir estar los dos juntos pero por ese momento de sencilla felicidad, merecía la pena.

Por eso y por cientos de cosas más, este no es el final de la historia. Ni mucho menos.

Es sólo el comienzo.

~FIN~

* * *

Y ya está, se terminó. Como habéis visto, en esta parte es donde más paridas he escrito, cosas que sólo mi AI conoce, así que no hace falta que llaméis al psiquiátrico, que estoy bien y (medianamente) sana.

Mañana comienzo los exámenes. Voy a ver si estudio un poco.

Muchos besos,

A-chan.


End file.
